Big Sisters Love Volume II:Topside
by XM ChEeSeCaKE G
Summary: When Chris escapes rapture with everyone else, What kind of life will they have topside?, Read Big Sisters Love Volume I before reading this story..Unless your a badass, In wich case do what ever you want. Rated m for lemon, swearing, fighting and sexual content. OC's and long chapters. I do not own bioshock
1. Chapter 1

It had been hard getting topside, it was rough but we made it, with Minor casualties, Ryan was gone, along with rapture and Sofia lamb, Not many made it out but those who did were thankful and not splicers, Once we had made it topside, a big boat came and picked up the survivors, told us to get some rest and sent us of the the main land, not sure were but it was somewhere safe, dry, free of hate...

"So, What do we do now?" Violet asked

"Yeah, theres an actual economy, we can't just live of scraps" Rose followed

I looked around, there was 6 of us, so that meant it would be harder to find accommodation but easier to get money

"Ok so we gotta find a place to live, any ideas?" i asked

"That's an idiotic question, no-one knows anything about the over world" Lucy said

"Wait, gimmie a couple of minutes" Robbie said before running of

"Maybe we could ask around?" Violet said

"But we need to wait for Robbie to come back... What if he gets lost?" Lucy said

We stood in silence for a few minutes waiting for Robbie to show up and finally he did bearing good news

"I found a place for us to stay!" He said in joy

"Were?" I asked

"Its in this tavern called The Great Wall" He said

"Well, we might be able to survive up here after all" I said

And with that we started our journey to the place, We passed many monuments on the way there, A big statue of a man with a dog next to him, A tower with many banners hung on it, A festival being held in the city center and finally a giant metal structure; wide at the base and pointy at the top

"Wow" Was the only thing she had said when we hit the surface

"Whats up Eleanor?" I asked

"That thing... Its big" She said

The group didn't realise we had stopped and continued to walk on; leaving us behind. Not a bad thing but it did scare me a bit, Eleanor started to walk over to the tower, i called her back but she didn't listen... she just kept walking and walking until she was at the base of the tower almost dancing at the bottom as she looked up at the metal giant

"Its beautiful!" She shouted

She ran back to me grabbing my hand and dragging me over

"Can we go up it?" She asked in a childish way

"Well, I think so?" I said conferring with a man at a stand who nodded to me

"Yes, we can go up it" I said to Eleanor who started to make her way to the lift at the base of the pyramid

We entered the lift and waited as it made it ascent to the tip of the structure, It was fantastic, the giant mound of metal was fantastic, i found it hard to grip on what exactly made it this, was it the view, the structure itself, the placement of bar after bar to create such a piece of art, the smell of.. of... croissant in the air or the fact it was something new and exciting. Then it hit me, for once i could see the sky, the mystery that could be filled with danger and hate but looked magnificent and portrayed only good thoughts into the minds of the creatures below, all of it new and shiny to us from rapture

"It sure is amazing" Eleanor said

"Yeah, it really is" I responded

She lent against me with her head on my shoulder

"Kinda romantic don't ya' think?" She said as she put her hand in mine

"Well, yeah i guess so"

"Then kiss me"

"What?!"

"Kiss me, I'm yours now"

That one phrase made others in the lift look my way in confusion but then was soon dismissive of me

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Ryan told you to look after me... We could do what ever we want now, this is a new world, be who we want, do what we want. " She said

"So why wont you kiss me?" She asked me

"Because im already wi-"

"I don't care, They don't need to know" Eleanor said

I looked to her and wrapped my arm around her

"Promise not to say anything?" I said

"Promise" She said

I nodded and pulled her towards me putting both of my hands on her back, I lowered my lips to hers and connected our lips sealing creating a kiss, she moved her hands to my shoulders and wrapped her arms around me bringing me into a hug in which i did the same until she broke of the kiss and took a step back

"Thank you" She said

"Don't mention it" I said back

The lift hit the top floor and everyone inside flooded out onto the deck, it was surprisingly warm but what did i know, i had just come from the bottom of the sea. We could see everything from here, The statue of the man, the boat that brought us here, the place that Robbie and rose just entered... Actually now i think about it that's something i need to remember. Eleanor appeared to the side of me and started to lean out, the bar of the side pushing against her waist as she lent out of the giant tower

"Its so big!" She said

"And there's everyone else!" She said

"Yeah, that said we need to go find them" I said to her

"But i want to stay here for a bit" She said

"Fine, but not too long... Its starting to get dark" I said

Eleanor looked to me and smilled before pulling me in for a hug then returning to looking around the place

I started to feel bored after the half an hour but Eleanor insisted that we watch the sunset, im not sure why but she was starting to look sleepy and i told her on 5 different occasions that its time to go but it was always "Just ten more minutes or i just wanna see" And finally she became to tired and accepted her fate, We entered the lift and waited for it to reach the bottom but even that was long enough for her to fall asleep

The doors opened and i walked out with Eleanor in my arms causing a man to show concern and starting conversation

"Excuse me, but ahh your friend.. is she okay?" He said in a strong french accent

"Oh, yes sir, just asleep" I said

"Ahh, yes yes, i understand, She liked the tower?" He asked

"Very much so" I responded

"Very good, if you ever want to come back then do so" The man said before bowing to us

I took my leave and started to walk to tavern which i saw everyone else go to earlier waking Eleanor up once we got there

"Whaaa-t do ya want?" She said sleepily

"We're here" I said

"Why is it so dark?" She asked

"Because im waiting for you to stand up before we go in" I said before lowering her to her feet

I opened the door for her to walk in and closed it after i walked in, Robbie was sat at a table with another person drinking from a strange metal tankard of some kind

"Hey Chris! Come meet Harold!" Robbie shouted over

"I need to take Eleanor up to bed first" I shouted back

"Okay The third one on the left" He shouted back

I took her to the instructed room, there was three double beds, so i set her in the one with rose before saying good night and leaving her to sleep before walking back down the stair and seating myself on one of the small chairs next to Robbie

"So this is the guy" The stranger asked in a strong french accent

"Yeah, the one i was talking about" Robbie asked

"Do you still have the suit?" The stranger asked me

"Well, wait... i think so" I said to him

"May i see it tomorrow?" He asked

"Well, i dont see why not" I said

"Ahuhuhu!, Excellent. I shall see you in the morning then, and thank you Mister Robbie for telling me about your friend here" The man said before taking his leave

"Well, im to tired to question what that was about, im going up to bed... see you in the morning" i said to robbie before taking my leave and walking up to the bedroom and getting in bed with Violet


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So i pulled myself up the set of stairs that was in the way of me, slowly taking each step in a tired pace

"Wow, Really this tired?" I thought as i reached the door

I walked over to the bed with only one current owner, Violet; Slowly climbing into the bed trying not to wake her up, I succeeded and soon fell to sleep on the soft air like mattress... Before shouting could be heard from down stairs

"Why will you not serve me in this bar!" An american man said

"Because you have not signed in for a room yet sir!" The frenchman said

"You don't know what i have been through to get away from were i was before, the least you could do is give me a whisky and il be on my way!"

"Okay, okay... Tell me your name and i'll let you have a small... glass of whisky then you leave" The french man calmed down

_Andrew Ryan_

The words rang through my mind like a gunshot in a metal corridor, He died... Didn't he?

I jumped up and ran downstairs

"Ryan!" I shouted

He turned to me and held his posture for a few second before his face turned to one of shock

"Chris!" He shouted dropping the glass

I slowed my sprint to walk by time i had reached the last step to be met by ryan

"You died, The splicers!" I said

"Ha!, Someone kill me!, Don't be ridiculous, I'll explain in the morning... Were's the others?" He asked

"Upstairs" I said before walking up the steps

"Hey!, He needs to pay!" The man shouted

I threw a decent amount of coinage to him before carrying on my accent up the steps to finally reach robbies room; knocking on the door until he opened up

"Yes" An angry and tired Robbie said

"Oh Chris and Ryan, Its you... Come on in" The sleepy Robbie said

He did a quater turn before stopping sharpley and turning back to Ryan

"The fuck?" He mumbled

"How are you?" He said confused to Ryan

"Well i'ma leave you guys to catch up, I'm really tired and i would like to have some sleep" I said before walking back to my room

I once again carefully climbed into bed next to Violet trying not to wake her but alas i failed

"C-c-chri-i-is?" She said as she started to rub her eyes and sit up

"Nonono, Go back to sleep, Don't worry" I said laying her back down to sleep

She gave up and snuggled into me resting her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around my shoulders and fell to sleep almost instantly shortly followed by me...

I awoke in the morning to a pleasant surprise, Violets nightgown had slipped and revealed one of her breast

"Hehe, Not today boy" I said to myself as i lifted her nightgown back up her chest and over her breast just before she woke up

"He-e-a-ay... What were you doing?" She asked sleepily

"Nothing" I said in a panic

She looked down to her chest and raised a hand to her breast and moved it about abit

"You touched my boob" She said before snuggling back up to me "I don't mind"

I felt embarrassed for some reason but just shrug it of as a passing feeling before relaxing for a bit longer... Then violet started to shuffle around a bit before relaxing, I looked down to her to see if she was okay... and noticed that her gown had slipped again... so i pulled it up again and again it fell down... but it was obvious that she wanted me to do something

"If you want me to do anything, just ask" I whispered

"Wheres the fun in that?" She said

Touché Violet... touché

I gave it a few minutes before resting a hand on her bare breast and slid it over and under her gown to pull the other strap down pulling the whole gown down to her waist before slowly lifting her onto me chest-to-chest putting my hands on her chest; fondling with her, massaging her slowly moving one of my hands to her back rubbing up and down her spine sometimes rubbing the inside of her thighs whilst using the other hand the massage and fondle her breast causing pleasurable moans to be released from her accompanied by weak subdued squeals, Her legs started to tremble and squeeze mine, before she finally stopped and relaxed causing the inside of her thighs and the crotch area of her gown to become wet and sticky, She just lay there breathing against my chest, her chest raising then falling

"Thank You" She panted

"Ask anytime" I said kissing her forehead

It took a few minutes but the time had finally come, Robbie Ryan and Lucy had walked into our room with tired looks

"Whats the time?" A tired robbie asked before falling onto the end of our bed

"Uhhmmm, Half past six" I said

"Ok, I guess its an ok time to be awake" Ryan said before sitting down

Lucy sat down next to Robbie

"How are the girls?" She asked

I peered over to Rose and Eleanor to see them cuddling almost

"Look for yourself" I said to her

She looked over to the other bed before turning back to me giggling

"They're so cute!" She whispered as to not wake up the sleeping girls

"Sure are" Ryan said before sighing

"Whats up?" I asked

"Its nothing" He said before getting up and walking over to the counter

He picked up the glass jug on the big metalic contraption and started flipping switches and hitting buttons and like magic, coffee

"How?" Robbie said

"I used to live up here, How do you think i knew my way to here?" He said before pouring some of the black fermenting liquid into a mug

Ryan sat back down on the chair and lifted the mug to his lips before taking a short sip of the coffee whilst we just sat and relaxed, Violet was laying on my chest whilst robbie was laying over my legs and lucy was sat at the end of the bed legs crossed. After a few minutes of talking and such Rose began to wake up before making a little sound of confusion

"Morning" I said to her

She quickly shot her head round in shock at the sound of my voice

"Where did you go yesterday!?" She said hastily

"Calm down, Eleanor wanted to look at something so we did" I said

Rose got out of her bed and walked to mine in a hurry before climbing into bed next to me

"I was so worried" She whispered

"Theres no need" I said before she snuggled up to me

"Well so long as there's a spare bed, I don't need to be sat up anymore" Lucy said before laying on rose's bed

"So robbie, who was that guy from last night?" I asked

"Oh, him... He's a guy who's heard rumors about rapture, one of the few believers if i am correct" Robbie said

"Ahh ok...And Ryan, How did you escape?, You were killed by splicers" I said

"Well thats what you think, Actually i just passed out and by time i had woken up the splicers had gone" He said in a happy tone

He moved the chair to beside Eleanors bed

"But im happy to see that Eleanor is ok" He said Stroking her cheek

"So what do we do now" Violet said

"We try and start a new life" Robbie said

Then it hit me, One thing i had forgotten, I put a hand to the bandage sprawling across my chest and shoulder

"Who made it out?" I asked

"What?" Ryan said

"Who made it out" I said slower this time

"Woah Chris, Don't get so angry" Violet said putting a hand on my chest

"What?" Rose said

"Alejandro... Did he?" I asked Ryan

He sat in silence as did everyone else

"What if he did?" Robbie asked

"Then the first person he will be after is" I looked over to Ryan

"You"

He put his mug on the side and sat looking at nothing for a few minutes as his hands started to shake slightly and tears started to form in his eyes

"Calm down Ryan. He wont find you" Ryan mumbled over and over again

I jumped out of bed and ran over to Ryan

"Ryan... Did you kill him?" I asked

"N-n-no" He whispered

...

"Then that leaves him for me to kill

Ryan looked up with a confused face

"No, He'll kill yo-"

"I have a score to settle with him!" I exclaimed

Ryans hands stopped shaking as he slowley came to terms with his guaranteed safety, he wiped the tears away from his eyes. I was suprised, that was the first time i had ever truly seen Ryan upset... Even when he thought he was gonna die he felt no pain, no sorrow and yet one man can easily break the will power of Mister Andrew Ryan, He needs to die because someone who is strong enough to do that is too dangerous for this world... Far too dangerous for this world


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!, Im back, sorry for not updating in such a long time, I've been bussy with exams and revision that i almost forgot about this, Hopefully now that the exams have passed i can fully devote some solid time towards this.**

**As always, leave a rate and review and maybe a fav if you like?**

**Maybe if i feel like it i'll get a nice little chapter out for you guys during the weekend but for now, Sorry got the length and enjoy :)**

**-Chris**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I sat up and held my head in the palm of my hands as the dream withered away, Next to me was violet and on the opposite side of the room was rose, I slowly lifted the cover of me so I could get out of the bed; I was met by the cold breeze of the winter winds forcing me to climb back under the big fluffy cover.

"The bed was big enough for all three of us so why didn't rose climb in with us?" I said to myself looking over the rose as she shivered from the cold

I couldn't stand it, someone who could stop something from happening in the first place should've stopped it in the first place, she had no reason to be shaking from the cold. I shook of the breeze and slowly snuck over to her bed; lifting her out and putting her in next to violet, There was still plenty of room so I got back in as to regain some warmth that the bed emitted with such force…But soon I would have to wake and face the day to day life I have now.

**Three months ago**

Ryan sat with tears rolling down his cheek after hearing the news that alejo was still alive

"I'll kill him Ryan, Don't worry" I said to him

Ryan nodded as he wiped away the tears from his face, "Yeah... You will, and im sorry i cant do this myself" He said as he gazed into nothingness, his stare holding no soul or life what so ever "but this time i will help you, I want to be able to see that bastards face as he die's" He said, anger now filled his eyes and his fists had curled up into balls, blood ran from were his nails dug into flesh and split cells...

Eleanor sat up in bed and looked over to ryan in confusion

"But you die-"

"Don't ask how, after today i'll be gone so please, dont get used to me" Ryan said

Something happened down there, this way that ryan had, his voice and actions... he was way colder then before, he would've been thrilled to see eleanor but he just shrugged her of and basically told her to forget him

"Ryan... What happened down there, what happened in rap-"

His eyes looked sharp to me as he cupped my mouth with his hand

"D-d-dont sa-say t-that name" His eyes had a red haze and veiny look to them

I moved his hand of my mouth and dropped it, I felt fear but wished for it to just be a par-faux ... a lie, But his eyes said it all, he had no longer been carrying the eyes of a soft angelic man, no his eyes were ones of a power crazy man, or... a desperate man, someone who knows what life is after death...

"I need to go" He said thrusting himself from the chair with haste

"I need to get out of here" He hurried now at a worrying pace towards the door before flinging it open and jolting down the stairs and out the tavern door, Maybe he needed to do this... Maybe he was afraid, Maybe he wanted this

I let him escape, resistance was futile and was most certainly going to be met with a barrel of a gun to the face of myself, and thats not something that needs to happen at the current moment at time

"Why?" Eleanor said

"Why would he just... Run?"

She sat up and stepped out of bed softly onto the wooden floor; Shivering as her foot made contact with the wood

"This feeling, never before have i felt one much like it" She said pulling her foot back up quikly

"Eleanor, thats because you've been inside a dome your life, A incubator... This is the real world, the surface" Violet said

Her eyes were dull then she looked back to the floor

"Oh yeah, rapture is... gone" She said

She took another step out of the bed and placed her foot on the wood below; shivering once more before pulling her other foot out and also placing it onto the floor. She let her head drop and smiled to her lap

"Its nice"

Rose sat up and looked over to me

"So... what do we do?" She asked me

"We need to find alejo...Its the one thing we need to make sure gets done" I said

Eleanor stood up an walked over to the window looking outside to the tower

"I must'e worn myself out last night, silly me" She said with a weak laugh

She turned around and walked back to the bed and sat down before pulling her feet up and crossing her legs, She sat and stared at her lap for a while before curling her fists into balls

"I thought he had died..." She said in anger "He died... we all heard it!" She raised her tone "That bastard lied!" She shouted

Lucy sat up and grabbed Eleanor from behind and pulled her close

"Listen... Yes he survived, be happy for that. Think about it, His whole life he's had to look after other people and have no freedom what so ever. This is his only chance to be free" She said in a low mellow tone with hints of anger

Eleanor still looked enraged and infuriated before releasing her anger and uncurling her fists

"Im sorry" She said

Lucy let go and put a hand on Eleanors shoulder

I sat down and sighed, We were falling apart as a team, it would be too soon if alejo found us and im sure that a raging madman would be the first to be seen, and a man of metal accompanied by two... no three companions of the same attire. It was going to be hard to survive, nit we have something he doesn't...

A family

"We need to get going" Robbie said

"What about the suits?" I asked

Silence fell

"Wear them" Robbie had a hint of hesitation in his voice

Rose and violet nodded an rushed to the other side of the room were a pile of armour and fabric was; rooting through it and separating the 4 sets of armour

"Chris. I need a word, In private" Robbie said hastily

I got up and followed him out of the room

"Are you sure about this?" I asked robbie

"It should be safe...-ish" He said

"Ish?" I asked

"Four humans of metal walking around paris, Safe" He said

"So what do we do?" I asked

"We take back alleys and try not to draw much attention...Hopefully" He said

"Right.. good plan, I think" I said unsure about our safety

"Okay, Lets be on our way then!" He said before walking back into the room

I followed him onto the room to be met by three BigSisters and to be reminded of my childhood dream, Oh how i love BigSisters. I Put my suit on and stood up, feeling the weight of the suit on my shoulders and bieng reminded of how heavy it actually was, But i pushed through and managed to get moving.

We started out descent down the stairs, all noise from downstairs stopped as everyone sat and looked at us in fear. The bar man pulled a shot gun from behind the counter and aimed it in our direction

"What are you things?"

"Memories" Robbie said before walking through the crowd to the door

We followed in the same manor, Keeping calm and pace; Reaching the door and heading to the back alley on the other side of the road before beginning our walk to find the one who hunted us

"Heh, Funny that is" Robbie said

"What?" Violet said

"The hunter, is being hunted" He said

"Yeah...Funny" I said

We walked through the alleyway and continued to walk furthermore, Beginning our hunt.


End file.
